Strollers are designed for carrying babies around. Conventional strollers have a foldable structure so as to reduce the overall size of the stroller when carried around or when in storage.
The conventional foldable strollers, as shown in FIG. 1, have various types and forms and are divided into transport strollers and umbrella folding strollers according to the collapsed condition. The umbrella folding strollers employ a frame 90 utilizing a pair of lower cross tubes 92 and a folding set 93 so as to fold the two sides of the frame 90 as an umbrella. The main purpose is to reduce the size of the stroller when carried around or when in storage. However, when a conventional umbrella folding stroller is folded, the folding set 93 disposed on the bottom of the back of the frame 90 is utilized so as to control the folding of the frame 90 of the stroller. The conventional folding set 93 includes two pairs of upper and lower steel pieces 94, 95, a conduit piece 96, a pair of connecting steel pieces 97, a driving piece 98, and a paddle 99. When the frame 90 is folded, the folding set 93 is subsequently folded by lifting the paddle 99 using the top surface of the user's shoe. The conduit piece 96 simultaneously folds the upper and lower steel pieces 94, 95 into an inverted V shape, so that the driving piece 98 pushes said pair of connecting steel pieces 97 to close the two sides of the frame 90 inward. Then, the user pushes the handle bar 91 so as to form the folding position of the frame 90. In contrast, when the user expands the frame 90 the user steps on the paddle 99 such that each steel piece 94. 95. 97 is expanded toward an opposite direction so as to form the expanding position. However, the folding process is very inconvenient, and the user's shoe may be damaged during the process.